Stupid Masochist
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: So... you never told me who this Ellis guy is..." Mello said quietly, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice as they drove to the tattoo parlor.


**-*-_Stupid Masochist_-*-**

"Mels!" Matt pleaded. "Come on! You _have_ to be there!"  
"No! I have better things to do than to watch you get a fucking tattoo of some weirdo's name!" The blonde growled, causing Matt to huff.  
"Come ooo-on!"  
"No!"

"But Mello, I really want you to be there!" Matt pleaded turning on his puppy dog face.  
"Damn it, Matt! I don't want to go!" Mello huffed out angrily, turning his eyes away from Matt.  
Matt reached forward and grabbed Mello's arm. "Please, I'll never ask you for anything ever again." Matt offered.  
"Yeah, sure you won't." Mello rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why would I want to see you tattoo some random dude's name on you?"  
"...why does it matter that it's someones name?" Mello flushed.  
"I-it doesn't. I just don't want to go waste my time, since it's just a name." Matt pouted, pulling his puppy-dog eyes.  
"Pleeeease?"

Mello looked into the redhead's eyes. _Damn it..._  
"Fine, fine I'll go." Mello said reluctantly.  
"Yes!" Matt whooped happily. "Come on, let's hurry then!" With that Matt grabbed Mello's arm and dragged him out to his car.  
"So... you never told me who this Ellis guy is..." Mello said quietly, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice as they drove to the tattoo parlor. Matt grinned, hugely, ear-to-ear.  
"He's the _best_ dude _ever_." He explained. "He's in Left 4 Dead 2. He's freaking amazing!" His gin was practically glued to his face. Mello hummed.  
"Interesting..."  
"Well, you sound enthusiastic." Matt said, still grinning. Mello shrugged.

"I just don't see what's so great about some random video game character is all."  
"Why not?! If he were real I would be all over him." Matt replied, grin still plastered on his face.  
"Y-you would?" Mello said, turning to look at Matt.  
"Sure, why not. The dudes hot and would be able to handle a gun." Matt smirked.  
Mello kept himself from pouting.  
"Well...what else can this guy do?"  
"Well..." Matt looked thoughtful. "He can do a lot of things, like, win _anyone_ he wants. And he looks fucking sexy with a gun." He grinned again.  
"Oh...is that it?" Matt shrugged.  
"He's just fucking hot, and uses a gun. And guns are _sick_."

"I have a gun..." Mello mumbled angrily under his breath.  
"What?" Matt asked not hearing what Mello had just said.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
"Okay, mister I'm-in-a-bitchy-mood-for-no-reason." Matt responded with a smile.  
"It's not for no-"  
"Were here!" Matt cried out happily and pulled the car into the first parking space he could find. Mello sighed audibly, getting out of the car before it was fully stopped, Matt cocking an eyebrow.  
"What's up, Mels?" Matt asked, turning the car off and jumping out smoothly.  
"Nothing, I just...have things to do." Mello mumbled. The blonde was struck by an idea. He made sure he was walking ahead of the red-head, swinging his hips slightly more than usual, smirking.

Matt stared at Mello's hips. Since when did they sway _that_ much. Matt shut his eyes and swallowed loudly, trying to stop himself from thinking those kinds of thoughts about his best friend.  
"You coming?" Mello said to him with a smirk on his face, holding the door open.  
"W-wha- Oh! Yeah I'm coming." Matt replied quickly rushing towards the entrance. Hiding a blush, he walked into the shop, greeted by an anorexic-looking woman who's body was absolutely covered in tattoos and piercings. She glanced up from her book.  
"Oh, hey, welcome. You got an appointment?"  
"Uhh, no, not exactly..." Matt replied. The girl laughed.  
"That's fine, we're less than busy today anyway. I'm Clarissa. Do you know what tattoo or piercing you want?" Matt grinned at her. "Yeah, I do. I want to get a tattoo of Ellis's name on my side."  
"Ellis? From Left for Dead? Or is that your boyfriend here?" Clarissa asked, jerking her thumb towards Mello.  
Matt and Mello exchanged a glance, both blushing wildly.  
"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Matt said. _Unfortunately_. "And you know Left for Dead?" He added trying to change the subject, risking a glance at Mello, who now seemed to be angry again. _Must have been the boyfriend comment... He's probably pissed she thought he was gay..._.

_Way to go, Matt..._  
"Of course I play that!" Matt grinned, trying to ignore Mello's look.  
"That's amazing. I love Ellis. He's fucking hot." He added, Mello ready to kick something over. Clarissa glanced at Mello, deciding to change the subject so that he would leave sooner.  
"So, are you both getting tattoos?" Both boys answered at the same time.  
"No," Matt said.  
"Yes." Mello grumbled. Matt started at Mello.  
"Wait, what?" Matt asked Mello, surprise in his voice. "When did you decide to get a tattoo?"  
"Just now." Mello responded cooly, observing his nails, pointedly not looking at Matt.  
"Why?"  
"Why not?" Mello responded using Matt's former argument against him. Matt looked confused as fuck. Why would Mello want a tattoo so suddenly?  
Clarissa smirked.  
"Right. So Stripes is gettin' Ellis, And Blondie's gettin'..."  
"Hwoarang. Just the name." Matt raised his eyebrows.  
"The dude from Tekken?" he asked.  
"Duhh."  
"I didn't know you knew their names... Why him?" Mello smirked at Matt. "Well why not Matty?"  
"I didn't think you were into games..."  
"I'm not."  
Matt stared at Mello clearly very confused while the blonde just smiled innocently at him. Clarissa, realizing why Mello would be getting the tattoo began laughing.  
"Oh, I think the two of you have just made my day." She stated through her laughter. Matt now looked between the two of them confused, from Clarissa's laughing face, to Mello's smirking one.  
Mello nodded.  
"He's just absolutely _perfect_ for me." He said smoothly. Clarissa snickered.  
"Absolutely." she said, looking at Matt who was still not getting it, but seemed slightly irritated.  
"Right, well, whatever. If Mello wants to be a freak and do that, then he can. How much will this cost?"  
"Well that depends on how big you want your tattoo to be." Clarissa replied.  
"Well, I want mine to be about say... three inches at the most." Matt said. Clarissa turned to look at Mello.

"And you?" Mello shrugged.

"I might as well go for three inches as well."  
"Alright sounds good." Clarissa smiled at them. "Any certain font?"  
"Nahh, I just want it there." Matt smiled.  
"Uhh, same." Mello decided. "On my hip."  
Matt shrugged. "On the hip." He hummed. Clarissa nodded, whipping out a notebook and jotting something down.  
"So it'll be thirty bucks for Stripes, and thirty-five for Blondie, since he has more letters, 'n such." She stated. Both boys nodded. "Alright who goes first?" Clarissa looked up and asked.  
"I will." Matt said.  
"Okay, Stripes, you need to remove your shirt and lower your pants a bit."  
Matt nodded and stripped his shirt off and shimmied his pants down enough so that Clarissa could easily access his hip. Mello looked away trying to to stare at his chest and to hide his blush. Clarissa quickly got the ink. "Black fine?"  
"Yeah." Matt shrugged, sitting in a chair and leaning back so his hip was still exposed.  
"It's gonna hurt, just so ya know." She added, looking at the boy through her bangs. Matt nodded and smirked.  
"I know." Mello blushed again.

Stupid masochists.

Clarissa leaned over Matt's hip and began to ink in the tattoo. Matt winced at first, but then got used to the pain. Matt carefully watched as Clarissa casually inked in the name. It was turning out to look really good.  
Mello pulled out a chair and sat down next to Matt, munching on a chocolate bar he pulled from his pocket. He watched as Clarissa worked on the tattoo, and couldn't help but notice how nice Matt's hips were. How he would _love_ to dance his fingers across them...  
_Stop that Mello!_ He yelled at himself in his mind. But...they were so..._perfect_. The bones stuck out more than they should, since the boy was so underfed. Mello would _kill_ to get those hips against his. _GUH._ Mello shook his head, taking a furious bite from his bar of chocolate and sighing. He'd just have to look for now.  
Clarissa didn't speak, concentrating on her work, biting the tip of her tongue occasionally and clicking a piercing against her teeth.  
"Okay, cutie, all done." Clarissa stated after what seemed like forever. "Now its going to be a bit sore for a while, so take it easy."  
Matt winked at Clarissa. "Thanks so much."  
Mello scoffed at the exchange between the two. "My turn now?"  
Clarissa nodded. "Yup, same for you blondie, shirt off, lower pants. Just let me get a new gun and some more ink." With that Clarissa wandered to the back of the store. Mello hummed to himself, stripping his shirt and wiggling his pants down, Matt looking away and trying to put a topic.  
"So why'd you decide on that particular character, Mels?" Mello shrugged.  
"Like I said, he's hot." Matt frowned to himself.  
"How so?" Mello sighed.  
"I don't know. I like his hair colour...and style." He grinned, trying to get the hint to the red-head. Matt was completely oblivious to what Mello was hinting at. Clarissa, on the other hand, understood and started laughing again as she walked back into the room.  
"Alright sweetie, lay back on the table and show me them hips." Clarissa stated.  
Mello smiled at her and laid down. Matt had suddenly decided he no longer liked this Clarissa anymore, great tattoo artist or not. Clarissa began inking, carefully tracing the letters, again, not speaking.  
Shit, if there were any hips as perfect as Mello's, Matt needed to know about them, and now. Not that he didn't prefer the blonde's... But _damn_, and Matt thought _he_ was skinny. He blushed, trying not to pay too much attention to the hips and stomach and chest... Ah, what the hell, Mello was distracted watching Clarissa tattoo him anyways. Matt let his eyes wander over Mello's shirtless frame. Damn... he was attractive...  
Mello glanced out of the corner of his eye at Matt, expecting him to be playing on of his games. He was surprised to find Matt's eyes roving over his body. Mello blushed a bit.  
"Like what you see?" Mello laughed at Matt, snapping him out of his daze.  
"W-wha?" Matt replied stupidly. Clarissa smirked, continuing the art wordlessly.  
"I said, do you like what you see?" Mello stated casually, looking at Matt. Matt blinked.  
"Uhh, th-the tattoo, you mean? Yeah, it's looking pretty good." Matt managed, nodding his head in approval. Mello rolled his eyes, smirking. Matt blushed vividly and turned away from Mello, looking at the other tattoo's and piercings. Examining them all, trying to keep his mind occupied.  
"Okay, handsome, you're done now too." Clarissa declared.  
Mello looked down at his tattoo and smirked. "Thanks, it looks really good."  
"It's what I do." Clarissa shrugged.  
"And you do it very well." Mello responded.  
"Aw hun, I do a lot of things well." Clarissa winked and flirted back. Mello was so glad she was playing along, as he watched Matt's emotions go to annoyed.  
"Here," The red-head handed Clarissa the money. "Thanks."  
"No problem, hun." She smiled, flipping through the cash idly. "Come back any time you can."  
"Thanks, I will." Mello stated, grinning at Clarissa. Matt huffed and turned on his heel to leave. Mello smiled at Clarissa and winked at her, who winked back. Matt seeing this from the corner of his eye, stormed out of the shop and into his car. Mello following him.  
Matt peeled out of the parking lot, glaring angrily out the windshield.  
"Geez Matty, now look whose the pissy one." Mello stated with a smirk.  
"I am not pissy." Matt replied in an irritated tone.

"Hah! Best one I've heard." Mello sang, poking the red-head. "Come on, Matt, take a chill pill." Matt didn't reply.  
"Damn, Matty, really. What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Mello pushed, a fake show of concern on his face.  
"Nothing, Mello, shut up and let me drive." Mello huffed and pouted, glancing away.  
"Well fine then. If that's how it's going to be." He mumbled. Mello pulled his bar of chocolate back out and nibbled at it, trying to do something to distract him from Matt's silence. Finally the two friends reached their apartment complex. Matt quickly exited the car, slamming the door, and stormed up into their room.  
Mello sighed and followed Matt, who was already playing Left For Dead 2 on his xbox. Mello sat down in the living room near Matt and waited for him to speak. After an hour of silence Mello couldn't take it any more.  
"Okay! What's your problem!?" Mello exclaimed. Matt, who had forgotten Mello was next to him, jumped and accidentally shot Nick.  
"Quit shooting me." The speakers blasted. Matt rolled his eyes pausing his game and turning to Mello.  
"Nothing's wrong, Mello, I'm fine, so stop asking, because nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." Matt growled. Mello frowned.  
"Matt, seriously, what the Hell's your problem?" Mello asked again. Matt paused his game and turned to look straight at Mello.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Matt said with a bit of venom lacing his voice. "Now why don't you run along and go see Clarissa, you sure seemed to like her."  
"I-is that why you're upset? You're jealous of me slightly flirting with Clarissa?"  
"I'm not jealous... And slightly or not, flirting is flirting. But that doesn't matter because I am not jealous." Matt said in a snippy tone, turning back to his game. Mello rolled his eyes, smirking.  
"You are too jealous. You're jealous that I flirted with her."  
"I'm not jealous." Matt mumbled, paying attention to what was coming at him in the game.  
"Yes you are, I can tell. Why would you be jealous? Do you like her, or something? I mean, I don't _like_ her like that, I was just messing."

"I do not like her..." Matt mumbled continuing to stare at his game.  
"Of course you do! Why else would you be jealous of me flirting with her?" Mello questioned and leaned closer to Matt.  
A blush rose on Matt's face from Mello's proximity. "I am not jealous because of her..." Matt said quietly, hoping Mello wouldn't hear, and tried to focus on his game again.

"...You _what_?" Mello laughed, his hidden British accent breaking out. "Matty, you don't have to hide that, I can tell that you like her!" As much as it hurt the blonde to admit that, he kept a smile. Matt huffed.  
"Mello, for the last time, I. Do. Not. Like. Clarissa! I like someone else!"  
"Oh?" Mello inquired. "And who would that be?" Matt stared at Mello briefly, then turned back to his game. "Come on Matty, tell me." Mello said and rested his hand on Matt's arm. Although it would probably hurt him to find out, he was still curious. "At least tell me if it's someone I know."  
"You know the person." Matt replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Hunh...Linda?"  
"No."  
"Kathy?"  
"No."  
"Jane?"  
"No, I've not seen anyone from Wammy's lately but Near."  
"...fuck, is it Near?"  
"No! It's not Near! You're an idiot!" Matt sighed, dropping his controller.

"Well then who is it?!"  
Matt suddenly reached forward, grabbed Mello's leather vest, and jerked him forward so he could crash his lips against his. Mello's eyes widened at the contact. As quickly as he started the kiss, Matt stopped it.  
Quickly he fled the apartment, not bothering to shut of his gaming system. Mello stayed in place, too stunned to move.

Matt violently took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up. It calmed him a little, but not enough. How was he ever supposed to face Mello again. He was probably going to get a big punch in the face and called a queer or something... Mello would probably kick him out.  
"Fuck!" Matt swore loudly to no one and threw his hands up in the air.  
"Calm down Matty." Mello's voice sounded from a ways behind him. "And wait up."  
Matt turned to stare at Mello and gulped loudly. _Here it comes..._ Mello continued walking wordlessly, focused on Matt.  
The red-head sighed shakily. He didn't need this, but it was his fault for kissing Mello in the first place, for being _in love_ with him...  
Shit, he was close now. Within kicking range. Punching range...  
Mello grabbed Matt's shirt. Matt's mind ran along the lines of _Fuck, here it comes! Goodbye, world,_ before Mello locked his lips onto Matt's, smiling. Matt froze. What was going on?! Mello... he... he was kissing _him_, seriously kissing him. No punching. No kicking. Nothing!  
Matt relaxed and started to kiss Mello back, but as soon as he did, Mello pulled away grinning.  
Matt frowned. "W-wha... why?" Matt stared at Mello confused.

"Why what, Matty? Why'd I kiss you?"  
"W-well...yeah."  
"Hmm...I suppose I kissed you," Mello tapped his lip, "because I'm in love with you, and you finally showed me a sign of your feelings, Matty." Matt blinked.  
"Wh.." No. No way. Mello certainly did _not_ love him...right? Matt stared at Mello like a deer in the headlights.  
Mello brought his hand up to Matt's cheek. "You know, some sort of response would be great, rather than just staring at me stupidly."  
"I... wha-..." Matt stuttered then suddenly grabbed the back of Mello's neck and brought his lips back to his own. The red-head couldn't speak properly, but he could kiss properly, right?  
Mello smirked into the kiss and kissed Matt back, wrapping his arm around his hips and keeping the other hand on his face. He felt Matt wince as he bumped the tattoo, but that only seemed to fuel his need for the kiss.  
Stupid masochist.

Matt pulled out of the kiss gently and rested his forehead against Mello's, smiling. Mello's face was a bit flushed and he was full out grinning, something Matt had never really seen him do.  
"I...I love you, too, Mels..." Matt said quietly.  
"I know." Mello chuckled and pecked a light kiss on Matt's lips again.

"Like, really love you. Not just that silly teenage usage...real love. And I've known forever, I just never had the courage..." He was rambling now, his blush getting hotter by the word, before Mello hummed and kissed him again, this time longer than a peck.  
"I know." He repeated against the red-head's lips, still grinning. Matt smiled back.  
"Good." He decided, even if Mello didn't know the half of it. Mello pulled back out of the kiss and grabbed Matt's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's go back home."  
Matt nodded in agreement and allowed Mello to pull him back towards the complex.  
Matt was curious about one thing still though...  
"Mello?"  
"Hmm?" Mello glanced over at Matt and squeezed his hand.  
"Why'd you get that tattoo?" Mello grinned again.  
"Because he's the only character who looks like a buff version of you." He said. "Red hair, goggles..."  
"Hey! I'm buff!"  
"You're buff, my ass." Mello scoffed, smiling. Matt pouted, rolling his eyes. "What about your ass?" Matt replied with a smirk and a wink.  
Mello shoved Matt playfully as the reached the entrance to there apartment complex. "Oh, shut up."  
"Make me." Matt responded.  
"Your going to make flirtatious and perverted jokes at me from now on aren't you?" Mello chuckled.  
"Maybe..."

Stupid sadist.

-*-8-*-

**Another RP with the ever-so-epic Hayley :D**

**Hope you enjoyed. XD**

**Review please! :3**


End file.
